Incolore
by Viseria
Summary: Ce n'est pas vraiment une histoire, juste une réalité.


Les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R., parce qu'il a bien fallu le créer ce monde...

Ceci est ma première fanfiction, mon premier OS, mon premier lemon, mon premier TOUT. C'est un peu ma vision des couples, de l'amour, et de la recherche de soi... Je ne sais pas si ça mérite le rating M.

N'hésitez pas à critiquer.

**Incolore.**

Harry Potter errait comme une âme en peine dans sa maison du square Grimmaurd, cherchant en vain une activité, quelque chose à faire. Il avait travaillé une bonne partie de la journée. Sa maison n'avait besoin d'aucunes réparations. Il avait déjà lu deux bouquins dans l'après midi, joué un peu au Quidditch, fait à manger, appelé ses amis, fait la sieste, rangé sa chambre et le salon. Harry n'avait rien à faire, et il s'ennuyait.

Il s'avachit dans son canapé, fixant d'un air désabusé la télévision qui trônait devant lui. L'ennui semblait être devenu une seconde nature pour lui. Sa vie, depuis la mort de Voldemort, semblait plate, sans intérêt, routinière, bref, ennuyeuse. Et, par extension, morne, triste. Ses études d'Auror l'avaient intéressé au début, mais il avait rapidement déchanté tout était pour lui d'une facilité désarmante et son intérêt avait rapidement décroissé. Il n'avait suivi les cours que par habitude et pour valider ses années.

Après son diplôme, il avait tenté le Quidditch. Toutes les équipes s'étaient battues pour l'avoir, il en avait choisi une au hasard mais les quelques matchs qu'il avait joués l'avaient déçu les autres attrapeurs semblaient paralysés face à lui et il n'avait dès lors plus aucun défi à relever. Il avait donc quitté l'équipe au bout de quelques mois pour s'essayer à diverses activités qui l'avait séduit par leur nouveauté mais rapidement il s'était lassé.

Harry soupira. Rien ne semblait retenir son attention plus de quelques jours, et pourtant il avait essayé. Il se retrouvait maintenant, à 23 piges, presque 24, à bosser pour une amie pour lui rendre service, et le reste du temps, il glandait. Il lui manquait quelque chose pour remplir sa vie et il pensait savoir ce que c'était, mais ne savait comme le trouver.

Il en arrivait presque à regretter la mort de Voldemort, au moins, en ce temps là, il n'avait pas le temps de s'ennuyer.

Il re-soupira. Ce soir avait lieu une soirée en rapport avec la guerre, il ne savait plus trop à quel sujet exactement, et Hermione l'avait obligé à y aller ( en même temps, comment refuser quand votre meilleure amie vous vole votre café matinal tant que vous n'aurez pas accepté…). Il n'espérait même pas s'amuser, ce serait comme d'habitude.

Ca commencerait avec l'hypocrisie ministérielle, ça continuerait avec le harcèlement journalistique, et ça finirait près du buffet à boire tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. En fait, ça finirait surtout avec une gueule de bois monumentale le lendemain, mais dans son lit avec un peu de chance et pas dans celui d'un autre.

Oh, joie.

Harry s'extirpa mollement de son confortable canapé en cuir (qui était un appel à la sieste, vraiment) et se traîna dans les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre et à la salle de bain à l'étage.

Après sa douche, par pur esprit de contradiction, il décida de s'habiller à la moldue. Il enfila donc une chemise noire satinée et un pantalon de smoking noir. Il rentra la chemise dans le pantalon et en déboutonna les deux premiers boutons.

Au pire, s'il avait vraiment rien à faire, il irait draguer ensuite dans un bar ou une boîte quelconque.

Il se passa un main dans ses sempiternels cheveux décoiffés puis descendit manger un peu avant d'enfiler ses chaussures, d'attraper sa veste et d'attendre Hermione sagement assis dans son salon. Et replongea dans ses pensées moroses.

Ce qui lui manquait, c'était la passion. Pour quelqu'un ou pour quelque chose, qu'importe. Mais il voulait savoir ce que c'était. Il voulait découvrir un truc qui le transporterait tellement qu'après, il pourrait dire : « Je suis passionné par ceci » ou « Ma passion c'est cela ». Mais il ne trouvait pas. Il était pourtant sûr que dès qu'il l'aurait trouvée, cette passion, quelque soit sa forme, sa vie serait plus remplie, plus vivante, il y aurait plus de couleurs et qu'il y reprendrait goût. Il avait déjà pensé à voyager, mais il ne trouvait pas encore le courage de quitter pour une durée indéterminée sa petite vie monotone pour l'inconnu. Oui, il était contradictoire, et il le savait.

Le bruit caractéristique d'un tranplanage le fit lever les yeux. Hermione et Ron. Il se leva, très peu motivé, regarda rapidement l'heure (20h43) et accueillit très joyeusement dans ses bras la responsable de son calvaire de ce soir.

« Harry ! Je suis contente que tu aies décidé de venir !

- Et moi donc ! Je suis fantastiquement heureux d'avoir pris de mon propre chef la décision d'y aller ! Ne put-il s'empêcher de répondre, faisant une grimace.

Voyant cela, Ron ne put se retenir de pouffer et Hermione eut un petit sourire d'excuse, rapidement remplacé par un sourire ravi :

« Mais tu t'es fait beau en plus ! Tu es magnifique !

- Ne te fais pas d'illusion, chérie, glissa Ron, il a juste l'intention d'aller draguer après, je me trompe ? dit-il à l'intention de Harry.

- Nope. Si c'est vraiment trop nul, ce que ça risque d'être, d'ailleurs, je vais effectivement rendre visite à ces chers bars et boîtes moldues.

- Harry, Harry, quand te caseras tu enfin ? Soupira Hermione.

- Euh…quand j'aurais trouvé chaussure à mon pied ? Quand j'aurais trouvé quelqu'un qui en vaille la peine, qui soit intéressant, drôle, tolérant, et surtout, surtout, qui me fasse comprendre le sens du mot « passion » ?

- Encore avec ton histoire de passion, toi ?

- Oui. Bon, elles sont où, ces réjouissances ? demanda-t-il, mettant fin au sujet précédent, qui avouons le, le mettait mal à l'aise.

- Hum…le Ministère l'a organisé au Manoir Malfoy.

- QUOI !? S'écrièrent, simultanément, Harry et Ron.

- Mais…continua Ron

- Comment… ? Reprit. Harry.

- Et bien, il se trouve que Fudge a voulu faire honneur à, je reprends ses mots, « un enfant défavorisé par la guerre qui a bien servi la communauté sorcière ». Je pense surtout qu'il n'avait aucun endroit pour faire cette fête et que le Manoir Malfoy a la plus grande salle de bal du pays.

- Oui, Fudge est un opportuniste, ça on le savait déjà, mais tout de même, chez Malfoy…grimaça Harry.

- Bon, c'est pas tout les garçons, mais là, il est 21h passée, et on est en retard, dit Hermione, avant de transplaner dans un « crac » sonore.

- Quand il faut y aller, faut y aller, hein ? » Enchaîna Ron, sur ton fataliste, avant de disparaître à son tour.

Harry secoua la tête, enfila sa veste, et tranplana en pensant au Manoir Malfoy.

Il apparut peu après, avec ses amis, dans une immense allée qui menait à la demeure de Malfoy, illuminée de toute part magiquement et dont des bribes de rires et de conversations s'échappaient.

« On dirait Versailles, en plus petit, souffla Hermione, impressionnée.

- Versailles ?questionna Ron.

- Un château français, qui a été habité par les rois de France à partir de 1660 et quelques, construit par Louis XIV, surnommé le « Roi Soleil ». Les architectes, Le Vau, d'Orbay, Mansart, ont reproduit et amélioré en taille plus importante le château de Vaux-le-Vicomte, qui appartenait au surintendant Fouquet. On dit que le r…

- Merci Hermione, mais tu nous feras un cours sur l'histoire de France un autre jour s'il te plaît, là on doit se préparer mentalement à l'épreuve qui nous attends : le manoir Malfoy. » La coupa Ron.

Hermione se renfrogna et fit mine de bouder. Harry n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis son arrivée, et, alors qu'ils s'approchaient de l'entrée (monumentale), il commençait à afficher cette expression blasée qu'elle détestait.

« Harry, tu pourrais faire un effort, quand même ! Je sais que tu n'aimes pas toutes ces mondanités, mais sois aimable au moins, et, par pitié, tiens toi éloigné du bar…

- Mais comment je vais faire, sans le champagne, le whisky, et tout ? s'exclama Harry. Non, non, impossible, je ne peux pas être aimable ET sobre à ce genre de festivités, c'est soit l'un, soit l'autre, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe inexistante.

- Bon. Alors soit l'un, soit l'autre, mais si je te prends à être désagréable ET bourré, tu vas m'entendre Harry…Quoique je fasse, ça aura du mal à passer avant un bout de temps, je te préviens…Compris ? »

Harry frissonna malgré lui. Hermione, quand elle décidait de vous faire payer quelque chose, ça faisait mal, très mal. Très très mal. Il se rappelait encore d'un sort qui avait duré une semaine, qui faisait que chaque fois qu'il voyait son reflet, accidentellement ou non, dans un miroir, une fenêtre, ou autre, il se prenait un pin dans la face. Très douloureux. S'il se souvenait bien, il s'était cassé le nez trois fois cette semaine là.

« Compris. grommela-t-il. Est-ce que je peux au moins casser la gueule de Malfoy s'il me cherche ? demanda-t-il d'un ton plein d'espoir, les yeux mouillés.

- Non ! Où vas-tu chercher des idées pareilles ! Nous sommes chez lui ici, il est hors de question que tu l'insultes, le frappes, bref, lui portes préjudice de quelconque manière ! Non mais ça va pas ? »

Harry ne répondit pas. A côté, Ron, qui avait suivi tout l'échange, se retenait de rire, alors que Hermione affichait une mine outrée et que Harry prenait un air buté.

Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle du manoir. Aussitôt, le ministre, les journalistes, le gratin de la société vint à leur rencontre. Harry soupira, hurla, tout cela mentalement, et afficha un sourire factice alors que tout ce beau monde arrivait devant eux.

Harry sortit sur le balcon, son verre de champagne à la main. Il s'accouda sur le rebord de pierre et sortit une cigarette, et ne tarda pas à se rendre compte qu'il avait oublié son briquet.

« Et merdeuh ! » s'écria-t-il, avant de se rappeler qu'il était un sorcier, donc qu'il pouvait faire apparaître une petite flamme avec sa baguette.

Soulagé, il commença à fumer, ce qui lui permet d'évacuer le stress dû à tous ces discours à dormir debout.

« Toujours aussi impulsif, Potter ?, fit une voix qu'il connaissait bien, dans son dos.

- Malfoy. Je me demandais où tu étais passé, je t'ai pas vu de la soirée. »

Draco Malfoy sortit de l'ombre et vint s'accouder aux côtés de Harry. Celui-ci l'observa du coin de l'œil. Malfoy était toujours aussi beau, toujours aussi élégant, toujours aussi…classe.

« Un enfant défavorisé par la guerre qui a bien servi la communauté sorcière, hein ? Mais où Fudge va-t-il chercher des conneries pareilles ? Pour les services rendus, je sais pas, mais défavorisé, quand on voit ton manoir, on en doute.

- Ne cherches pas très loin, Potter, il ne savait pas où faire sa fête alors il a monté cette excuse de toute pièce. Mais, même toi tu n'es pas dupe…Je ne sais vraiment pas qui il cherche à convaincre en disant cela, vu que je ne sais pas quels services j'ai rendu aux sorciers. » Répondit Malfoy en se tournant vers son interlocuteur. Il fronça les sourcils. Potter semblait s'être figé, il regardait droit devant lui, d'un air exorbité, la bouche entrouverte, comme choqué.

« Potter ? »

Le dit Potter tourna lentement la tête vers lui, d'un mouvement saccadé. Malfoy ne put retenir un sourire amusé devant la tête de crétin congénital que donnait à Potter cette expression.

« Tu te rends compte, Malfoy, c'est la première fois qu'on se parle civilement. Mais en plus, on se trouve un terrain d'entente ! Même si ce n'est que pour se mettre d'accord sur l'inutilité fondamentale de notre cher ministre. Harry lui fit un sourire éclatant, et Draco ajouta :

- Est-ce un mal ?

- Non… Plutôt un bien, je pense.

- La guerre change les hommes. »

Approuvant, Harry se retourna à la contemplation du jardin un peu éclairé par les lumières de la maison et continua à tirer sur sa cigarette.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda tout à coup Malfoy.

- De quoi ?

- Ca. Dit-il en pointant la cigarette.

-Une cigarette. Toujours aussi peu renseigné sur les moldus, hein ? Tu veux tester ? Dit-il en lui tendant la cigarette.

- Pourquoi pas ? »

Malfoy s'en saisit, inspira, s'étouffa, toussa, puis s'exclama en tendant la cigarette à son vis-à-vis qui le regardait d'un air moqueur :

« Bordel Potter ! Tu n'aurais pas pu me prévenir que ça arrachait les poumons ce truc ? Comment fais-tu pour fumer ça ?

- C'est parce que tu as pas l'habitude. Les effets varient en fonction des gens…Il y en a que ça calme, d'autre que ça excite, ça peut calmer la faim ou alors l'aiguiser, bref, les gens fument pour diverses raisons.

- Ah. » Se contenta de répondre Malfoy, replongeant dans un silence confortable.

Harry se sentait bien. Il avait l'impression d'avoir retrouvé quelque chose. Il ne savait pas à quoi cela était dû, la présence de Malfoy, ou autre chose. Il ne savait pas, mais il se sentait bien, et pas une once d'ennui à l'horizon. D'ailleurs, au vu de leur nouvelle entente, peut être pourrait il… ?

« Malfoy, qu'est ce que la passion ?

- Pardon ?

- Qu'est ce que la passion ? répéta Harry, le fixant de ses yeux trop verts.

- J'avais compris, merci. Répliqua sèchement Malfoy. Puis il s'adoucit. La passion ? Tu m'en poses de ces questions, toi. »

Draco se perdit dans ses pensées. Puis il dit :

« La passion…je pense que c'est quelque chose qui dans un sens, pousse l'homme à se surpasser lui-même. Toujours en savoir plus, en faire plus, par rapport à la chose (ou la personne) pour qui on ressent cette passion. Mais dans un autre sens, la passion…c'est aussi un désir si puissant qu'il finit par contrôler l'homme, annihiler, en quelque sorte, sa conscience, et fait ressortir son côté un peu primitif. Et toi, qu'en penses tu ? reprit-il en se tournant vers Harry, qui fit une grimace.

- Ta réponse est un peu négative…Je pense que la passion est le moteur de l'homme, c'est ce qui constitue l'intérêt de la vie, qui y apporte des étincelles. La passion pour moi est un défi c'est ce qui nous pousse à toujours progresser dans tel ou tel domaine. Mais en fait, je te demandais plutôt si toi, tu avais des passions ? Comme les potions, ou le Quidditch.

- Oui, on peut dire que j'en ai. Pourquoi ?

- Pas moi. Hermione, par exemple, est toujours en train de se cultiver, d'apprendre. Ron, lui, cherche toujours à améliorer ses techniques en Quidditch. Après, il y a Neville, avec la botanique, ou Fred et Georges, avec les farces et attrapes, et je pourrais continuer longtemps comme ça. Ou on peut tout simplement parler de passion amoureuse, en prenant comme exemple, encore, Hermione et Ron. Mais je ne connais rien de tout ça, je ne sais pas ce qu'est la passion.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit très grave. Et puis si, tu as déjà connu la passion.

- Vraiment ? Je ne pense pas, je m'en souviendrai. Et c'est grave, que je n'aie pas de passion, tout bêtement parce que je m'ennuie, et que je trouve ma vie absolument inintéressante. Merlin, même le sexe est devenu ennuyeux, tellement je trouve mes partenaires fades.

- Ce qu'il te faut, c'est des distractions, alors, fit Draco avec un sourire malicieux.

- Je sais. Mais je me lasse trop vite. Je pensais partir en voyage, mais…je n'en trouve pas le courage.

- Potty serait il un mauvais gryffondor ? se moqua Draco.

- Potty est un serpentard raté, oui. » Répondit Harry sur le même ton, avec un sourire en coin.

Un bruit derrière eux les fit sursauter. Ils se retournèrent d'un commun accord et virent Hermione avancer vers eux.

« Harry ! Ca fait une heure que je te cherche ! Ron veut rentrer, il est presque deux heures du matin, et je me suis dit que tu voudrais venir avec nous…Malfoy, bonsoir, fit-elle en apercevant leur ancien camarade.

- Bonsoir, Granger. Puis, sans se préoccuper plus d'elle, il lui tourna le dos, attendant ce que Potter allait décider.

- Je vais rentrer avec vous, c'est une bonne idée, tu m'attends deux minutes dans le hall ? »

Hermione hocha la tête et s'éloigna, laissant les deux anciens rivaux seuls.

« Bien, Malfoy, il est temps pour moi de partir. Cette discussion m'a fait très plaisir. Pourquoi ne pas continuer à essayer d'oublier nos vieilles discordes une autre fois ?

- Tu me proposes de te revoir, Potty ? Mais même pas en rêve, pourquoi je m'abaisserais à voir quelqu'un de ton rang ? Voyant que Harry semblait le prendre au sérieux, il ajouta Je plaisante. Pourquoi pas ? Envoies moi un hibou.

- Bien, à une prochaine fois alors, Malfoy. Le sourire éclatant de Harry était revenu.

- Oui, c'est ça. Et, au fait Potter, une dernière chose…Dit-il en le retenant par le bras. La passion…amène une part de souffrance aussi, puisqu'elle ne peut jamais être totalement assouvie, et les gens qui ont des passions sont des éternels insatisfaits. Regarde justement Granger, ou Weasley…

- Malfoy, dans ce cas, j'ai deux dernières choses à dire…D'un, il faut absolument que nous poursuivions cette conversation. De deux, autant nous appeler par nos prénoms, non ? Poursuivit-il en levant le doigt, comme s'il avait eu une idée géniale.

- D'accord, Harry.

-Au revoir, Draco. »

Harry attendait avec impatience le retour de Hedwige, accoudé à sa fenêtre. Cela faisait une semaine qu'avait eu lieu la fête au Manoir Malfoy, et donc sa discussion avec le maître des lieux, et cela faisait trois jours qu'ils conversaient via lettres, l'emploi du temps du blond ne permettant pas plus. Ils avaient développé le sujet de la passion par écrit et Harry, finalement, s'était dit que la passion n'était pas un but, et qu'il s'ennuyait beaucoup moins depuis qu'il apprenait à connaître Draco.

Il en était presque venu à se dire que sa passion était Draco Malfoy, mais il savait que c'était faux. Mais, il était attiré par lui, cela était indéniable. Il voulait le connaître, et puis, franchement, Draco était loin d'être moche et repoussant donc…

Enfin, cela devrait attendre, puisqu'il s'était finalement décidé à partir, voyager, découvrir le monde. Il avait découvert dans un des livres que cette chère Hermione lui avait donné pour tuer le temps qu'il existait un nombre important de vieilles magies, et cela l'intriguait.

Dès qu'Hedwige reviendrait du Terrier –elle était allée chercher trois livres qu'Hermione lui prêtait sur ces magies- il écrirait à Draco pour lui proposer de sortir ce soir.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de sa chouette, celle-ci venait de se poser près de lui, déposant trois gros paquets à la gauche de Harry. Après lui avoir donné un peu de Miamhibou, Harry saisit une feuille et se mit à écrire.

_Draco,_

_Comment vas-tu ?_

_J'ai bien apprécié ta dernière lettre, tu es toujours aussi perspicace._

_J'ai d'ailleurs quelques nouvelles à t'annoncer, et je te propose de sortir ce soir._

_J'aimerais te faire découvrir le monde moldu, et j'ai plusieurs choses à te proposer, tu choisiras sur place._

_En espérant une réponse favorable,_

_Harry, qui se dit que vos relations se sont beaucoup améliorées._

_PS : Les moldus ne mordent pas, techniquement tu n'as aucune bonne raison de refuser._

_Et si tu viens, met une tenue decontractée et soit chez moi à 21h30._

Satisfait, il envoya Hedwige. Il observa un moment le jardin mal entretenu de l'ancienne maison des Black en se promettant qu'un jour il s'en occuperait. Le mois de mai tirait à sa fin et le fond de l'air était chaud en cette fin de journée.

Espérant que Draco serait partant pour ce soir, il descendit se faire à manger rapidement –au moins une chose de bonne des Dursley, il savait faire à manger- et reçut peu après la réponse de Draco. Surpris de sa rapidité, un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il lu la réponse favorable, bien que tournée de façon malfoyenne.

Il vérifia l'heure, et, voyant qu'il avait un peu plus d'une heure, il s'affala dans son canapé en poussant un soupir de bienheureux. Aussitôt son chaton, une boule de poils noirs aux yeux jaunes ramassée

dans la rue, vint se lover sur son ventre en ronronnant.

Après l'avoir gratouillé un peu partout, et somnolé pendant une vingtaine de minutes, il s'étira paresseusement et fila prendre sa douche. Une demie heure plus tard, lavé, habillé d'un jean droit, dévoilant un peu son boxer –Calvin Klein, quoi d'autre ?-, d'un T-shirt noir moulant et de sa veste en cuir noir, converses –noires, toujours noires- aux pieds, pas coiffé –il avait abandonné depuis longtemps-, il attendit dans son salon que Draco veuille bien se montrer.

Il arriva peu de temps après par la cheminée, habillé…d'une robe de sorcier assez simple.

Harry soupira. Il aurait du penser que Draco n'aurait pas de vêtements moldus.

« Draco, Draco, que vais-je faire de toi ? s'exclama-t-il comme entrée en la matière.

- Quoi ? Je ne suis pas en retard il me semble. Et, bonsoir, oui merci ça va très bien. » rajouta-t-il ironiquement.

Harry fit un geste de la main, pour balayer ses inepties.

« J'avais oublié que tu étais un sorcier jusqu'au bout des ongles. Viens avec moi, je vais t'habiller. »

Sur ce il remonta vers sa chambre (et soupira intérieurement, il en avait marre de cette maison avec trop d'escaliers), suivi de Draco. Heureusement pour lui, sa chambre n'était pas trop bordélique. Il fit coulisser les portes de son armoire et dit à Draco :

« Choisis, tu peux modifier leur taille et leur largeur vu qu'on a pas tout à fait le même gabarit. Si t'as des question, je t'attends dans le couloir. Prends pas un truc trop classe, et fais vite, sinon on sera en retard. »

Et il sortit de sa chambre et attendit, adossé au mur. Draco ne tarda pas à sortit, habillé d'un jean noir, droit, lui aussi, Harry détestait les slims, d'une autre de ses paires de converse, et d'une chemise blanche simple, rentrée dans le jean et les manches retroussée. Très sexy, pensa Harry, et toujours aussi élégant.

« Je peux voir que tu choisis pas le plus nul…Levi's, chemise Hugo Boss…tu te refuses rien.

- Quoi, ce n'est pas bien ?

- Si t'inquiètes, tu vas faire des victimes habillé comme ça. Lança Harry en descendant l'escalier.

- Je suis très rassuré. Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose pour se couvrir ?

- Pas besoin. Dans aucun des endroits où je t'emmène tu n'en auras besoin, et puis il fait chaud. D'ailleurs, je vais laisser ma veste aussi. Continua Harry en laissa sa veste dans l'entrée, puis ouvrant la porte qui donnait sur le Square.

- Où m'emmènes tu ? demanda Draco, curieux. Après tout, c'était la première fois qu'il allait du côté moldu, et surtout accompagné de Harry Potter, celui qui fonce et qui réfléchit après.

- Tu verras. Se contenta de répondre Harry, d'un air malicieux. Il prit le bras de Draco et dit : Je nous fait tranplaner. T'es prêt ? »

Et sans attendre de réponse, ils se firent aspirer pour réapparaître quelques secondes plus tard dans une ruelle sombre et nauséabonde. Sans laisser au blond le temps de réagir, Harry l'entraîna dans une rue beaucoup plus éclairée, plus bruyante, avec énormément de monde, de passage.

« Voici Piccadilly Street, l'équivalent moldu de notre Chemin de Traverse. Alors, je te propose d'abord, -Harry se faufila agilement dans la foule, Draco le suivant au mieux,- d'aller au cinéma. Harry s'arrêta brusquement devant un bâtiment éclairée de toute part, où des gens faisaient la queue, et où de grandes images inanimées étaient affichées en hauteur. On va voir un film.

- Je veux bien, mais qu'est ce que le cinéma, et un film ? Harry eût un sourire amusé à cette question.

- Le cinéma est l'endroit où on va voir le film, en fait le nom entier est cinématographe, mais bon c'est un peu long. Un film, c'est comme nos photos sorcières, sauf que c'est beaucoup plus long, il y a du son, et ça raconte une histoire. Et les gens qui apparaissent jouent un rôle.

- Ah. Et que va-t-on voir ?

- Ce que tu veux. Il y a un film d'action, un film de suspens/mystère, une comédie, et un film romantico-fantastique, mièvre à souhait.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux aller voir, toi ?

- Je pencherais plutôt pour le film de suspens, le réalisateur est plutôt bon…

- Allons-y alors. Je te fais confiance. Puis de toute manière, je ne sais pas ce qu'est un réalisatruc. »

Harry se dirigea alors vers la longue queue, qui semblait ne pas avoir bougé depuis un moment, mais alla tout de suite vers le groupe de jeunes filles le plus proche de l'endroit où les gens semblaient obtenir un bout de papier.

Draco vit bien l'air outré qu'affichaient les gens qui faisaient la queue derrière, et devina que ce que venait de faire son nouvel ami (quelle expression bizarre, parlant d'Harry Potter !) n'était pas tout à fait correct. Il semblait être en pleine conversation avec les filles du groupe, à un moment il se retourna et le désigna du doigt, puis se replongea dans la conversation. N'ayant rien compris, Draco le laissa faire et peu après Harry était de retour et lui tendait un bout de papier où était écrit « Shutter Island Salle 4 10£ ».

« Dépêches toi, la séance va bientôt commencer. »

Draco se laissa faire, un peu (complètement) dépassé par les évènements.

Deux heures et quelques minutes plus tard, c'est un Draco complètement excité par la technologie moldue qui sortit du cinéma. Alors que Harry sortait une cigarette, Draco faisait déjà des plans pour introduire toutes ces technologies dans le monde sorcier, avec quelques améliorations bien sûr, et en plus il était certain d'obtenir le monopole de ces nouveaux produits et d'ainsi maximiser ses profits.

« Vraiment, Harry, merci. D'abord, l'histoire était pas mal, ensuite, tu viens de me fournir matière à enrichir le patrimoine financier et économique, voire même culturel, des entreprises Malfoy. »

Harry secoua la tête, amusé, en tirant sur sa cigarette. Malfoy un jour, Malfoy toujours, apparemment. Il regarda sa montre minuit et quelques.

« Bon, Draco. Maintenant, est ce que tu es en couple ? »

Cette question sortit Draco de ses pensées.

« Pardon ?

- Est-ce que tu as quelqu'un ?

- Euh. Non, pourquoi ? demanda t il, étonné.

- Bien. Es tu hétéro, homo ou bi ?

- C'est quoi ces questions ? Draco était de plus en plus décontenancé par ce que lui demandait Harry.

- C'est pour la suite du programme, il faut que je sache.

- Ah ! Je suis bi. »

Draco eut presque l'impression, pendant un moment, que Harry allait se frapper la tête contre le mur –ou le lampadaire- le plus proche.

- C'est pas grave, cru-t-il entendre. Harry reprit plus fort : Tu viens, on va aller se poser dans un bar, pour discuter un peu ?

- Je te suis. »

Draco était toujours aussi consterné par l'étrange comportement de Harry, mais il n'en fit pas cas et suivit son guide sans rechigner.

Ils arrivèrent peu de temps après devant un bar assez animé, ou les gens s'entassaient dehors pour fumer, un verre à la main. A l'intérieur, l'air était assez enfumé également, et cela sentait un peu fort l'alcool.

« Tu prends quoi ? dit Harry à son oreille, pour se faire entendre.

- Euh…Un FireWhiksey. »

Harry rit légèrement.

« Il n'y en a pas. On est dans un bar moldu. Tu veux un cocktail ? Je le choisis pour toi si tu veux, vas chercher une table.

- Ca marche. »

Harry arriva quelques minutes plus tard, deux verres à la main. Il lui en tendit un en s'asseyant et lui dit :

« C'est une Piña Colada. Du Rhum, un alcool à base de canne à sucre, avec du lait de coco et du jus d'ananas. C'est très bon.

- Et toi tu as pris quoi ?

- Screaming Orgasm, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin. Rhum, Baileys, Amaretto, et un autre truc que j'ai oublié. Ca a le goût de tiramisu, un dessert italien délicieux à base de café, biscuit et mascarpone. Le nom du cocktail en dit long sur son goût, non ?

- En effet, la prochaine fois je prendrais ça. »

Ils dégustèrent un moment en silence puis Draco le brisa :

« Tu m'as dit que tu avais des nouvelles ? »

Harry grimaça.

« Oui. En fait, je vais partir. Je vais faire ce voyage dont je t'avais parlé la dernière fois. Au moins six mois. Tu es le premier à qui je le dis, ni Hermione ni Ron ne sont au courant. Et encore moins les autres.

- Et tu partiras où ?

- Je pense commencer par l'Amérique. Le Groenland, puis le Mexique, les pays d'Amérique centrale comme le Guatemala, le Belize. Puis le Pérou, sûrement, et le Brésil. Ensuite, je ferais l'Afrique Noire, l'Egypte, la Tunisie, la Grèce, la Turquie. Je pense ensuite aller en ancienne Mésopotamie l'Iraq, la Syrie, la Jordanie. Peut être que j'irais en Asie, la Chine et l'Inde me tentent pas mal, puis, c'est encore moins sûr, l'Océanie. Je finirais sûrement par les pays nordiques.

- Vaste programme. Et, on peut dire que ce n'est pas vraiment un parcours banal…D'autres feraient New York, Paris, l'Espagne, etc. Pourquoi ce choix ?

- En fait, j'ai un but…J'ai lu un livre de Hermione sur les vieilles magies, et j'ai pensé à aller faire quelques recherches sur place. Quoi de mieux dans ce cas que les lieux où de très vieilles civilisations ont existé, progressé, développé des techniques et régné. Les Aztèques, les Mayas, les Incas, ou encore les Amazoniens en Amérique. Et puis l'Antiquité, en Egypte et en Grèce, sans oublier Carthage, vaincue par les romains. Et évidemment, Babylone… N'est ce pas fascinant ? Aujourd'hui le monde sorcier utilise quasiment que notre magie, enfin, la magie occidentale. Je veux découvrir toutes ces autres magies oubliées, vaincues par le modèle que les Européens ont étendu.

- Harry, le coupa Draco d'un ton amusé, n'aurais tu pas trouvé la passion que tu recherchais tant ?

- Peut être, peut être pas. On verra, avoua Harry, qui s'était un peu laissé entraîné par ses idées. Qu'en penses tu, de ce programme ?

- Vu comment tu es enthousiasmé, je ne peux que te soutenir, déclara solennellement Draco. Harry lui fit un sourire éclatant.

- Merci.

- Et quand tu reviendras, je serais encore plus riche que je ne le suis déjà. Je vais introduire toutes ces techonologies moldues, tous ces alcools dans le monde sorcier.

- Parfait ! Je pourrais prélever un pourcentage sur tes recettes, vu que je t'ai donné l'idée.

- Mais oui, c'est ça...Je sais pas si tu as remarqué, d'ailleurs, mais il y a un groupe de filles qui arrêtent pas de nous mater depuis tout à l'heure.

- Que veux tu, séparés, on est déjà beaux, mais ensemble, on éclipse la salle entière. Harry sourit largement.

- Tu veux dire que je suis le plus beau ? le reprit Dracon d'un ton hautain. Le sourire de Harry s'agrandit.

- Tiens, il va être deux heures…

- Pardon ? On a parlé aussi longtemps ?

- Yup. Alors, qu'est ce que tu veux draguer ce soir ? Fille ou garçon ?

- Harry, me serais-je trompé sur ton compte ? Serais-tu un vil séducteur ?

- Mais tout a fait ! Oublies un peu l'innocent gryffondor que j'étais, et réponds à ma question. Fille ou garçon ce soir ?

- Hmm…Garçon.

- Parfait ! Je t'emmène dans la boîte gay moldue la plus connue de Londres.

- Je te suis. En même temps, c'est presque la seule chose que je fais depuis le début.

- Pas faux. Viens, on va transplaner, c'est pas la porte à côté.

Cela faisait presque une heure qu'ils étaient rentrés dans cette boîte, et Draco devait admettre que, même si l'ambiance était totalement différente des boîtes sorcières, il s'amusait comme un fou. Il se dirigea vers le bar, laissant Harry derrière lui, pour prendre quelque chose à boire –n'importe quoi. Alors qu'il venait de commander, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas d'argent moldu -de livres sterling, selon son souvenir- et repartit s'asseoir plus loin. Il chercha des yeux Harry, qu'il trouva aussitôt, lancé dans une danse endiablée et sensuelle avec un grand noir.

Il devait reconnaître que Harry était très beau. Il n'avait plus ses lunettes depuis le début de la guerre, ce qui dévoilait ses yeux verts envoûtants. Il n'était pas très grand, 1m75 et quelques, fin et élancé, mais on devinait facilement ses muscles aux bras et sous son t-shirt qui moulait très bien ses pectoraux. Son jean mettait en valeur ses fesses et ses longues jambes fines. Il avait un visage fin, mais pas féminin pour autant, avec un nez droit, des lèvres pleines et de longs sourcils noirs. S'il n'avait pas été Harry, Draco l'aurait dragué sans hésitation. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas que son nouveau fantasme avait abandonné son partenaire de danse et se tenait maintenant devant lui, le regardant, les yeux rieurs.

« Alors Draco, on rêve ? Il y a plein de magnifiques spécimens ici, et toi tu penses à je ne sais quoi ! »

Draco fit la moue. Là, il aurait bien aimé danser avec Harry, en fait. Et puis de toute manière, aucun des hommes présents dans la boîte ne méritaient son attention, tellement ils avaient l'air de mâles en prêta de nouveau attention au discours (monologue) de Harry.

«…et celui là il avait de ses muscles, je te dis pas.

- Dis moi, la presse est au courant que tu es homo ? Ou bi ?

- Yep. Ils l'ont découvert il y a quatre ou cinq ans, juste après la mort de Voldemort, et ça a fait la une pendant quelques mois, puis ils se sont lassés, parce que de toute manière, je suis toujours discret avec mes conquêtes, homme ou femme.

- Je n'étais pas du tout au courant. »

Harry eut un rictus.

« C'était pendant que tu étais à Azkaban, attendant ton procès, qui a ensuite plus intéressé la presse que la sexualité du Survivant. Bon, puisque tu sembles bouder toute la salle, alors qu'il y a au moins une vingtaine de mâles qui bavent sur toi, daigneras tu m'accorder cette danse ?»

Draco sauta sur l'occasion et accepta sur le champ. Harry passa ses bras autour de son cou et Draco enroula les siens autour de sa taille.

Aussitôt leurs corps se collèrent l'un à l'autre et ils entamèrent une danse très chaude, qui fit haleter d'envie une bonne moitié de la salle. Harry, le nez dans le cou de Draco, inspirait son odeur –framboise- et se déhanchait au rythme de la musique tandis que Draco, le nez dans les cheveux du brun –très doux, alors qu'à première vue il aurait dit qu'ils étaient rêches- se laissait envahir par les sensations.

Harry leva la tête et Draco sentit son souffle sur son oreille. Reculant un peu, le nez de Harry lui effleura la joue, caresse aérienne, et il plongea ses yeux aciers dans ceux si vivants de Harry. Resserrant sa prise autour de la taille de son partenaire, il se laissa guider par ses envies et embrassa légèrement les lèvres pleines, avant de recommencer, dans un baiser plus appuyé, cette fois.

Enfouissant une main dans les cheveux fins du blond, Harry lécha la lèvre inférieure de Draco, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ouvre la bouche, permettant à Harry d'y glisser sa langue. Mais, juste après, Harry rompit le baiser et souffla :

« Partons. »

Draco hocha la tête, et ils se dirigèrent, main dans la main, vers la sortie.

Une fois dehors, et à l'abri des regards, Harry les fit transplaner devant chez lui et s'accapara de nouveau les lèvres de Draco.

Avec des gestes maladroits, il ouvrit la porte, et s'engouffra à l'intérieur, tirant Draco à lui. En s'embrassant toujours, une main de Harry sur le ventre de Draco, l'autre dans ses cheveux, alors que celles de Draco avaient élu domicile sous son t-shirt et sur ses fesses, ils se laissèrent tomber sur le canapé.

Un miaulement furieux et un cri de douleur plus tard, les deux amis riaient tous les deux, les jambes un peu emmêlées, mais assis sur le canapé.

« Stupide chat ! Il m'a fait mal en plus ce con ! Il aurait pas pu aller dormir ailleurs ? » émit Harry, d'un ton plaintif, léchant la griffure que son chat lui avait le long du bras, furieux d'avoir été écrasé.

Draco, riant toujours, ne put s'empêcher de prendre le chat en question de ses bras, qui jusqu'alors fixait son maître d'un air indigné.

« Il est adorable ! Depuis quand as tu un chat, Harry ?

- Depuis que Hermione l'a trouvé dans la rue et me l'a apporté, parce que tu comprends, je devais me sentir _tellement _seul dans cette grande maison, que m'occuper d'une pauvre petite chose abandonnée ne me ferait pas de mal. Dit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel et secouant la tête d'un air comique. Il n'a pas encore de nom, mais je sais que c'est un mâle.

- Tu sais, je suis content qu'il ait dormi là, ton chat. Reprit Draco d'un ton sérieux. Il nous a empêché de faire une bêtise. Notre amitié est trop nouvelle pour être gâchée par une histoire de sexe. Et puis, tu vas bientôt partir, ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée.

- Tu as raison, soupira Harry. Mais c'est dommage, je me disais que j'allais _enfin_ prendre mon pied… Tant pis. En parlant du chat, tout à l'heure j'ai oublié de t'en parler, mais tu pourrais t'en occuper pendant que je serais en vadrouille, steup ? Si ça te dérange pas, évidemment.

- Bien sûr. Ca me changera de mes elfes de maison comme animaux de compagnie. Mais tu devrais lui trouver un nom. »

Harry eut l'air pensif un moment, puis il s'exclama :

« Je sais ! Il s'excite comme un malade quand je met de la musique de Hans Zimmer. Je vais l'appeler Maximus.

- Qui est Hans Zimmer ? Et quel rapport entre Maximus et la musique ?

- Hans Zimmer a composé des musiques de films, dont celle de Gladiator. Dans le film, un général de l'armée romaine, Maximus, devient gladiateur après avoir refuser son allégeance au nouvel empereur. Ce film est trop bien, l'acteur est bandant, et la musique est géniale. Et le chat arrête pas de s'exciter dessus à chaque fois que je la met, donc il s'appelle Maximus.

- Harry, tu es un peu trop compliqué par moments. Mais ça va, Maximus, ce n'est pas trop moche. Bon, je vais devoir y aller, il est plus de trois heures et j'ai pas mal de truc à faire pour demain. Enfin, aujourd'hui. »

Draco se leva, posa le chaton, nouvellement baptisé Maximus, sur le canapé, et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Harry se leva à son tour, prit son chat dans les bras et suivit Draco.

« Je me suis bien amusé ce soir, et puis grâce à toi je vais exploser mes recettes.

- Tu es vénale, Draco. Allez, bonne nuit ! »

Alors que Draco allait se jeter dans la cheminée, Harry l'attrapa par le col et lui planta un bisou sur la bouche. Puis il se recula et dit, d'un ton moqueur :

« Oh, et puis je t'apporterais le monstre dans pas longtemps. Salut ! »

Harry disparut dans les étages de sa maison alors que Draco secouait la tête, amusé, et criait « Manoir Malfoy » en entrant dans la cheminée.

Harry appuya sa tête contre le hublot de l'avion. Après avoir voyagé pendant un peu plus d'un an, il rentrait en Angleterre. Ce serait mentir s'il disait que cette bonne vieille Angleterre ne lui avait pas manqué. Il arriverait dans deux heures et quelques à Heathrow, où l'attendraient sûrement Ron et Hermione.

A l'annonce de son voyage, ces deux là avait réagi exactement comme il l'avait prédit : Ron avait haussé les épaules, demandé de leur donner des nouvelles, puis suggéré qu'ils se rejoignent dans une île du Pacifique un jour ou l'autre. Hermione, elle, avait verdit de jalousie de ne pas pouvoir l'accompagner, enchaînée par son travail de médicomage, et n'avait pas pu dissimuler son inquiétude en sachant qu'il partirait seul et pour plusieurs mois.

Mais il s'était vraiment éclaté, avait découvert des trucs fantastiques, et revenait absolument ravi de son voyage. Comme prévu, il avait commencé par l'Amérique, avait continué par l'Afrique, la Grèce et le Moyen-Orient, puis s'était finalement décidé pour l'Asie et l'Océanie, pour finir par les pays du nord. Son avion venait de partir de Stockholm.

Cependant, malgré la correspondance importante qu'il entretenait avec ses amis, ceux-ci lui avaient manqués. Draco également. Malgré la fragile amitié qui les avait rapprochés, ils étaient restés en contact tout le long de son voyage, apprenant à se connaître par écrit. Il le verrait sûrement dans la semaine suivant son retour.

Harry savait qu'il n'était pas amoureux du blond. Il avait couché avec suffisamment de personnes en éprouvant aucun remord et avait imaginé Draco couchant avec d'autres que lui sans éprouver aucune jalousie pour se dire que ce qui les liait était une solide amitié, doublée d'une certaine attirance. Mais une amitié complètement différente que celle qu'il avait avec Hermione et Ron. En fait, depuis que Draco était entré dans sa vie, il n'avait plus une seule fois considéré sa vie comme monotone, vide, ennuyeuse. S'il était totalement honnête, il dirait, depuis que Draco était _de nouveau _entré dans sa vie. Jamais il ne s'était ennuyé du temps de Poudlard, même s'ils se battaient constamment.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry s'endormit pour ne se réveiller que lorsque une hôtesse de l'air lui toucha l'épaule, lui soulignant qu'ils amorçaient l'atterrissage. Se frottant les yeux, il émergea totalement lorsque l'avion se posa, provoquant plusieurs secousses. Il sourit. Il était enfin chez lui.

Les pays qu'il avait visités avaient beau être fascinants, et les populations en général accueillantes, jamais il ne s'était senti chez soi.

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, il était dans les bras de Hermione, qui le serrait à l'étouffer, pour passer ensuite entre les bras de Ron, qui lui donna une grande claque dans le dos.

« Tu dînes avec nous, ce soir ?

- Evidemment, y'a rien à damer chez moi. »

Et Harry les suivit, après avoir minimisé ses valises, pour transplaner chez les Weasley-Granger. Il était heureux.

Le dîner fut joyeux, Harry avait pas mal d'anecdotes à raconter, et ses amis le mirent au courant de tout ce qui était arrivé depuis son départ. Il apprit, ému, qu'il était le parrain du futur enfant Weasley-Granger, qui naîtrait dans 7 mois, en mars.

Tard dans la nuit, il rentra chez lui, et s'affala comme une masse sur son lit, pour s'endormir directement.

Il fut réveillé le lendemain par le bruit persistant d'un hibou tapant contre la vitre.

Grognant, et maudissant sur plusieurs générations les géniteurs de ce hibou, il lui ouvrit et s'empara de la lettre que lui tendait l'animal. C'est avec ravissement qu'il vit qu'elle venait de Draco.

_Harry,_

_Si tu n'as eu aucun problème, tu es rentré hier._

_Comment vas-tu ? J'espère que le décalage horaire n'est pas trop difficile à supporter (Oui ! Je me suis renseigné sur les moyens de transport moldus !)_

_J'espère que tu as passé une bonne soirée avec tes amis._

_J'aimerais te proposer de venir dîner chez moi Samedi prochain, au Manoir._

_Il faut absolument que tu récupères ton monstre, il est maintenant à la hauteur de son nom il excelle tellement dans la chasse que je retrouve tous les jours des cadavres de rongeurs partout dans le manoir _(1)_._

_Je te laisse tout de même quelques jours pour mettre de l'ordre dans tes affaires, tu remarqueras._

_Bien à toi,_

_Draco._

Harry s'empressa de répondre favorablement à Draco, puis vaqua à ses occupations. Il rangea d'abord toutes ses affaires, puis repris contact avec toutes ses connaissances pour les informer de son retour. Il avait hâte de revoir Draco.

Celui-ci s'était énormément enrichi en introduisant le cinéma dans le monde sorcier. Il avait ensuite lancé des télévisions sorcières, mais avait hésité avec le téléphone portable, pour ensuite renoncer cela aurait provoqué de trop grosses pertes au service postier sorcier, financé par le Ministère, et celui-ci ne l'aurait pas permis. Une autre branche des entreprises Malfoy s'était lancée dans la diffusion des alcools moldus, améliorés eux aussi, et avait rencontré un succès monstre. Le pire était sûrement que Malfoy détenait le monopole de tous ces marchés.

Bref, Draco avait perpétué la tradition de la famille Malfoy, qui était de s'enrichir. Et il avait brillamment réussi.

La semaine passa à la fois rapidement – il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire tout ce qu'il voulait- et à la fois affreusement lentement pour Harry, tant il attendait avec impatience son dîner avec Draco.

Quand enfin le samedi soir arriva, Harry était à 20 heures pétantes devant le Manoir Malfoy, habillé simplement d'un débardeur noir et d'un jean, la chaleur estivale de la fin du mois d'août le permettant encore, une bouteille de vin chilien à la main (réputé pour ses cépages exceptionnels !) et un tantinet nerveux. Bon, d'accord, pas qu'un peu.

Un sourire heureux aux lèvres, il sonna, signalant enfin sa présence au maître de maison. C'est un elfe qui vint lui ouvrir, et le guida aussitôt vers un grand salon éclairé par de grandes baies vitrées donnant sur le jardin.

Draco était assis dans un fauteuil, lisant un livre et sirotant un verre de tequila, s'il se référait à la couleur. Dès qu'il entra, Draco se leva et vint à sa rencontre pour le serrer dans ses bras.

« Tu m'as manqué, monsieur l'explorateur.

- Toi aussi, toi aussi, monsieur le capitaliste. Tiens je t'ai apporté du vin chilien qui vient directement, bah, du Chili !

- Toujours aussi bête, toi ! s'exclama affectueusement Draco. Tu veux prendre l'apéritif ou passer directement à table ?

- Mangeons, je crève la dalle.

- Toujours un vocabulaire d'adolescent attardé, à ce que j'entends.

- Toujours un vocabulaire d'aristo coincé, à ce que j'entends. »

Ils rirent, contents de se retrouver, et Draco le guida jusqu'à la salle à manger.

Le repas, délicieux, fut ponctué de rires. Ils se racontèrent tout ce qu'ils ne s'étaient pas dit dans leurs lettres, et quand vint le moment du dessert –un tiramisu, Draco avait bonne mémoire-, ils parlèrent avenir.

« Et maintenant, que vas-tu faire ? Vas-tu repartir, t'installer définitivement à Londres, trouver un travail, que sais-je ?

- J'ai postulé dans la semaine pour deux postes, celui de professeur d'Histoire de la Magie à Poudlard, et un poste de chercheur au Centre Magique de Recherche Historique. Je pense être pris dans les deux, et je pense pouvoir gérer les deux en même temps. J'ai envie d'enseigner, mais pas que, ce serait trop réducteur.

- On peut dire que tu l'as trouvé, ta passion, alors. Content ? »

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté, pensif, et dégusta un part de son tiramisu. Cette vision excita Draco, mais celui-ci se força à écouter la réponse de Harry.

- Oui, je suis content, et je dois d'ailleurs te remercier à ce sujet. D'abord, nos discussions à ce sujet étaient très enrichissantes, mais surtout, c'est grâce à toi – et Hermione, aussi- que j'ai découvert l'existence de ces vieilles magies. En fait, j'avais renoncé à chercher quelque chose qui me passionnait, grâce à toi, et je me suis dit, un soir que j'avais rien à faire, que j'allais me forcer à lire un des bouquins d'Hermione que je considérais comme soporifique. Vois où ça m'a mené. »

Draco ne put s'empêcher de rire et Harry se sentit bêtement heureux.

« Tes raisonnements sont toujours aussi tirés par les cheveux, Harry. Dis toi simplement que cela t'est tombé dessus, et c'est tout. D'ailleurs, Maximus doit traîner dans le coin.

- Ah ? Cool, je vais revoir mon petit monstre. Très sympa de ta part de t'être occupé de lui, Draco.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Et puis, je m'y suis attaché, à cette boule de poils. On va au salon ? » Dit-il en se levant, laissant le soin aux elfes de maison de débarrasser, après tout, ils étaient là pour ça.

Il s'éloigna de la table, mais Harry le rattrapa vite, le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche, et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Surpris, il ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais bientôt sa langue rejoignit celle de Harry dans un ballet sensuel.

Ses mains glissèrent sous le débardeur, caressant la peau douce et chaude de Harry, le plaquant un peu plus contre lui.

Puis il glissa une main dans son pantalon et lui caressa les fesses, par-dessus son boxer.

Harry gémit contre sa bouche, et frotta son bassin contre celui de Draco, qui gémit à son tour.

Celui-ci se rendit compte que Harry avait réussi à extirper sa chemise de son pantalon, et maintenant lui caressait légèrement le ventre, les pectoraux, contrastant avec la sauvagerie de leur baiser.

Draco se décolla un peu de Harry, et souffla, haletant :

« Dans ma chambre. »

Harry acquiesça. Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers la chambre de Draco, serrés l'un contre l'autre, titubant, s'embrassant tous les trois pas. Arrivés, Draco poussa la porte et la referma sitôt qu'ils furent à l'intérieur.

Il recommença à embrasser Harry, qui avait décidemment les lèvres très douces, lui enlevant son débardeur.

Il s'attaqua ensuite à son cou, léchant, mordillant. Le brun haleta, et entrepris de défaire les boutons de la chemise de Draco.

Une fois cela fait, il s'en débarrassa, et caressa chaque parcelle de peau à sa portée, parsemant de baisers les clavicules de son presque amant.

Draco le fit reculer jusqu'au lit, où ils tombèrent ensembles, s'embrassant toujours.

Un miaulement furieux et un cri de douleur plus tard, ils étaient de nouveau debout, Harry pendu au cou de Draco, qui aurait bien ri s'il n'avait pas été aussi frustré.

« Saloperie de chat ! Pourquoi il s'en prend toujours à moi ? Pleurnicha Harry.

- Ce n'est pas grave. » Dit Draco en prenant le bras de Harry et le léchant tout le long de la griffure, les yeux plantés dans ceux du brun, assombris par le désir.

Puis il le recoucha sur le lit, le chat loin d'eux à présent.

Un genou entre les jambes de Harry, caressant son flanc de la main droite et se retenant sur l'autre, il recommença à l'embrasser.

Harry ne mit pas longtemps à lui enlever son pantalon, puis son boxer.

Draco fit la même chose pour le brun.

Lorsque leurs érections entrèrent en contact, ils gémirent et frémirent en concert, sans se décoller pour autant.

Harry enroula ses bras autour du cou du blond, et fit de même avec ses jambes autour de celles de Draco, collant encore plus son torse sur celui de son amant, ainsi que leur érections.

Ils se séparèrent un moment, pour reprendre leur souffle. Draco en profita pour retourner mordiller le cou de Harry.

Il descendit ensuite vers les pectoraux, léchant la clavicule au passage. Il mordilla un moment les deux tétons, dressés, de Harry, alors que ses mains caressaient ses flancs et se rapprochaient de son aine, le faisant fondre sous ses doigts et sa bouche.

Alors qu'il allait descendre plus bas, déposant des baisers le long de la ligne de poils noirs partant vers le membre dressé de Harry, celui-ci le ramena à lui et l'embrassa de nouveau.

« Pas le temps, trop envie de toi. »

Comprenant sa demande, Draco continua à molester son cou, lui laissant de beaux suçons, et laissa sa main descendre lentement le long du corps de Harry.

Il effleura son phallus, puis alla jouer avec ses bourses. Le brun frissonna, et une sorte de miaulement lui échappa. Impatient, Harry saisit les fesses de Draco, les pétrissant avec force, plaquant son bassin contre le sien. Avec un sourire, Draco fit entrer un premier doigt en Harry, qui eu presque un soupir de soulagement. Un deuxième le doigt rejoignit le premier, faisant des mouvements de ciseaux.

Tournant la tête, Harry captura les lèvres de Draco, et d'un mouvement de hanches lui fit comprendre qu'il voulait plus.

Retenant un commentaire moqueur, parce que lui aussi voulait plus, Draco fit rapidement entrer un troisième doigt, mais les retira tous presque aussitôt. Il suréleva le bassin du brun, qui fit passer ses jambes autour de sa taille, et le pénétra d'un mouvement ample. Il gémit, et arrêta de bouger. Il posa son front contre l'épaule de Harry et expira. Merlin, il était étroit, et c'était merveilleux. Harry eut un soupir de contentement. Il avait enfin le sexe de Draco en lui. Mais rapidement, il voulut plus, et amorça un mouvement.

Draco le devança, sortit et re-rentra en lui en un seul geste, et toucha sa prostate. Harry ne put se retenir de crier. Draco était partout, sur lui, en lui, dans son cou, sur son membre. Le blond fit plusieurs va-et-vient, cherchant à aller toujours plus loin dans le corps de son amant, touchant à chaque fois sa prostate. Harry se cambra, resserra ses jambes autour de la taille de Draco, semblant lui demander plus, et Draco augmenta la cadence, affirmant sa prise sur les hanches du brun.

Harry n'était plus que cris et gémissements, et Draco émettait des halètements rauques.

Le brun passa ses bras autour du cou du blond et le rapprocha pour lui donner un baiser qui finit de leur couper le souffle.

Harry se cambra à l'extrême et ferma les yeux.

« Oh putain Draco ! » cria-t-il en jouissant entre eux deux.

L'orgasme de Harry fit resserrer ses chairs et Draco jouit à son tour, se répandant dans la chaleur de Harry dans un gémissement rauque. Il se laissa tomber en douceur sur son amant, les bras passés autour de sa taille, alors que ceux de Harry étaient toujours autour de son cou.

Ils restèrent ainsi, un moment, reprenant leur souffle, dans une torpeur post-orgasmique.

Draco se retira finalement et roula sur le côté, alors que Harry venait se blottir sur son épaule avec un sourire satisfait, sa main flattant paresseusement son torse.

« Draco ?

-Hm ?

-Sortons ensemble. »

Il y eut un silence.

« D'accord. »

Emmêlant ses jambes aux siennes, Harry chuchota :

« Je ne sais pas si je t'aime, je ne sais pas si ça va marcher, mais j'ai envie de construire quelque chose avec toi.

- Moi aussi. Conclut Draco, le sourire aux lèvres, en caressant doucement les cheveux de son nouveau petit-ami.

Fin.

(1) : Maximus veut dire « le meilleur » en latin il me semble.

Verdict ? (J'ai l'impression d'aller à l'abattoir et c'est affreux.)


End file.
